Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) is a broadcasting service for modulating video and audio to digital data and providing the digital data to a stationary terminal or a portable terminal. DMB is a digital mode of multimedia broadcasting that provides a high quality audio, data, and video service and provides superior fixed and mobile receipt quality. According to the transmission scheme, DMB is classified into Terrestrial DMB and Satellite DMB.
If structural information of DMB contents and detail information of the DMB contents are not provided when DMB contents are provided, a user may not properly consume the DMB contents. Therefore, there is a demand for developing a method for storing and identifying DMB contents and describing the characteristics thereof. There is also a demand for developing a method for describing supplementary contents that are provided with the DMB contents.